gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey, Soul Sister
Hey, Soul Sister by Train is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the Warblers as their song for Sectionals. It made them win Sectionals, tying with the New Directions and allowing them to move on to Regionals. Blaine is the only Warbler to get a solo in this song. Kurt is seen with the Warblers as he transferred to Dalton Academy. During the performance, he looks a little ashamed to be singing in the background and not on lead, but Rachel reminds him to smile. Lyrics Blaine with the Warblers vocalizing (The Warblers): He-ey, he-e-e-e-ey, he-e-e-e-ey (Tonight) (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Your lipstick stains On the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you And so I went and let you blow my mind (Let you blow my mind) Your sweet moonbeam (Sweet moonbeam) The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind (One of my kind) Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Just in time I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me You gave my life direction A game show love connection we can't deny I'm so obsessed (I'm so obsessed) My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight The way you can cut a rug Watching you's the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see I can be myself now, finally In fact there's nothing I can't be (Nothing I can't be) I want the world to see you be with me Hey, soul sister Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister) I don't want to miss a single thing you do Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Tonight (He-ey) He-ey (He-ey) He-e-e-e-ey (He-e-e-e-ey) He-e-e-e-ey Tonight Trivia *In Sadie Hawkins, Sam does an impression of this song. *This song was sung as a homework assignment on The Glee Project's episode Dance-ability. Errors *At the beginning of the number, you can see the still nameless Warbler portrayed by Jon Hall (right behind Blaine) that starts singing alongside the others, to then start beatboxing when needed. During the first 3/4 angle changes, you see him repeatedly switching between singing and beatboxing while you keep hearing the beat. Gallery Stunned-puck.png Lipstick-stains-blaine.png Hey,soulsister.png glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg glee-hey-soul-sister_37n2x_1kqhg8.jpg Hey Soul Sister.jpg Warblers_-_Hey,_Soul_Sister.jpg D.jpg 11-24-2010-9-15-14-AM.jpg original..jpg HSSBlaine.jpg glee-Hey soul sister.JPG tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two